The Striped Suit
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: The Mugiwara crew is at a fancy party of some rich man, and as much as Sanji would like to ignore Zoro forever, that striped suit just kept getting his attention. .:ZoroxSanji:.


The plot is very simple, and all about the romance. I hope you guys can enjoy it. Please, leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

_**The Striped Suit**_

Thinking back now, Sanji would say the fault was of that striped suit. Zoro never really dressed up like that, so it was a good change to see him cleaned up nicely like that. All those muscles, well enveloped in couture was… delicious. There, he said it. Who was he kidding? He and the _marimo_-head swordsman were having than on-off-on-again-off-again thing for a while now. They fought, they had sex, they fought again, had more sex… Weeks could go by without them even speaking, and then they would throw themselves in the other's arms. Particularly, Sanji didn't like that arrangement much – he craved some kind of affection that Zoro would never be able to give him – but it was better than simply trying to pretend anything ever happened. Oh, yes, they tried that once, after the first time, but it was simply undeniable, it was the best sex they ever had.

That night, however, they were in a fancy party in a fancy ballroom (something Nami had arranged because she wanted very much to attend), there were several other pirate crews disguised there, and Sanji was certain something politically relevant was going to take place, but he didn't care at all. Right now all his eyes could see was that damned striped suit.

He walked to an open balcony and lit a cigarette, fully enjoying each drag. He should have given up on Zoro months ago, when it became clear their relationship would always be going and coming as he pleased. It was hard enough for Sanji to give up all that control to Zoro, but not to know whether or not his lover would want to wake up next to him in the morning after… It drove Sanji mad. He tried to let it go. Since then, every time they reached a new island, he made sure to bed someone – man, woman, it didn't matter – but it was never as good, never as fulfilling.

The reason why was quite obvious. He had fallen for the idiot. He would never figure out how he let that happen, but that was the truth. He, Kuroashi no Sanji, loved Kaizokugari Roronoa Zoro. Ridiculous.

From the balcony he observed the people dancing inside. Somehow, Nami was dancing with Trafalgar Law. Sanji chuckled. That was probably why she worked so hard on getting them in. He noticed how different she seemed ever since Law went back to his crew, and it didn't take him long to understand they had, somehow, in the middle of all that mess, become lovers. Nami was smiling widely now, and that made Sanji smile too. He liked to see his favorite lady happy. Not very far from them, Robin was trying to dance with Franky, which was really funny, considering the massiveness he had achieved in those two years. Neither of them ever told Sanji anything, but he was quite certain they had some kind of relationship going, since Thriller Bark. Weirdly enough, Usopp cried while he hugged a blonde, fragile looking girl. Sanji wondered what was that all about, but couldn't recognize that girl, so he was certain he had never seen her. He would never forget a pretty girl like her.

"Decided you were too good for the party because all the good girls are taken?" an annoying voice took him from his quietness.

Sanji gave another drag on his cigarette and turned to face Zoro.

"Indeed."

Apparently, that answer was not what Zoro expected, so he just leaned on the balcony next to him, in silence.

"Hey, do you know who is that girl Usopp is with?"

Zoro looked where Sanji was pointing and saw his _nakama_ still ruining the girl's pretty lavender dress with tears.

"She lived in the same village he did. Forgot her name, though. Kairi? Koala? Kelly?"

"Kayla. He mentioned her. Is that really her? What is she doing so far from home?"

Zoro just shrugged.

"How would I know?"

"Yeah, right. The stupid _marimo_ wouldn't know it."

"Hey, just cut it off."

Sanji smirked deviously at him.

"Why, are you going to do something about it?"

When Zoro didn't answer anything and seemed really uncomfortable, Sanji just sighed.

"Thought so."

"Would you stop being ridiculous, stupid cook."

"What do you want, Zoro?"

Anything Zoro was ready to say died in his throat as he heard his name coming out of Sanji's mouth. It was really rare for them to use their first names with each other. It was something reserved for moans and… fights. Not their typical kind of fights, but the more serious arguments they had from time to time. So, Sanji still wasn't over the last one.

"You just won't let it go, will you?"

Sanji just gave another drag.

"Why do you want to complicate everything? Isn't it easy, the way it is?"

"We already had this argument, and I'm not about to have it again in the middle of a party of some rich guy."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You are just so stubborn."

"Last time I checked, so are you."

Zoro sighed.

"Then, if you are not going to change your mind, stop eyeing me as if I'm something to eat."

Sanji coughed, choking on the smoke of the cigarette.

"You sure think a lot of yourself."

Zoro smirked.

"Am I wrong?"

He stopped in front of Sanji, blocking his view of the ballroom, leaning in the balcony and trapping Sanji between his arms.

"You and I both know you won't resist for long." He whispered.

Sanji threw the cigarette away and faced Zoro.

"So, are you ready to stop being an asshole and doing only as you please? I'm just as ready as you are."

Zoro almost growled.

"I am not the one who keeps sleeping around."

"I am not the one who is afraid of compromising."

They stared hard at each other, and neither was willing to give up.

"I really don't understand what the problem is. Unlike you, you know I wouldn't have sex with anybody else, and still…"

"And still you spend days without even looking at me, as if sex was all I could possibly want."

"And what else _do_ you want? Hold hands? Public demonstrations of affection?"

"No. I want us to sit sometimes and just talk, I want to be sure you won't throw me away in the morning, or that you won't silent escape while I'm still asleep."

"I hope you know you sound ridiculous."

"For me you're the one sounding ridiculous. What I want is what a relationship really looks like, if you don't want one, then you should be fine with me sleeping around."

Zoro clenched his jaw, and Sanji saw the jealousness in his eyes.

"Would you really want your precious ladies to know what you've been up to?"

Sanji sighed and, for Zoro's surprise, placed a hand on his cheeks, a soft look on his eyes.

"How obtuse are you, really? Nami and Robin have known since the first day. They aren't stupid."

In a loss for words, Zoro withdrew his hands, freeing Sanji. Disappointed, the blond cook just walked away.

* * *

He found an empty room and threw himself in the enormous bed. He was sure that wasn't even the master bedroom, since it was at the first floor, but even so, the room was sumptuous enough to host a prince. He took a big gulp of the bottle of champagne he had stolen from the caterer. He was tired of that pointless fight. It was the same thing over and over again, but he wasn't going to give up on it. Zoro would either agree with his terms or their "relationship" would be no more.

He was halfway down the bottle and almost asleep when someone opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, Sanji-_kun_, we didn't know the room was taken." A giggling Nami said to him, to which he just smiled. Law was right behind her.

"Try the one down the hall. I think it is empty too."

"Thaaaank you."

She closed the door again, leaving him alone, but wide awake. Great. Now, what was he supposed to do until that party was over? His mind immediately summoned the image of Zoro dressed in the striped suit. Sanji groaned. Why, gods, why did he have to look so good tonight? It wasn't fair. He wanted to stay mad at Zoro, so mad they would never make up again, so mad he would forget his stupid feelings.

He drank more and just stared at the painted ceiling. Between angels and demons, nymphs and gods, all that really mattered to him was why. Why couldn't Zoro agree with his demands? Well, it was quite obvious, wasn't it? The swordsman didn't have feelings for him, he just liked the sex – and Sanji couldn't blame him for it. The sex really was an excellent part.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Zoro entered the room without any hesitance.

"It took me ages to find you."

"That's because you have a shitty sense of direction."

"Just shut up."

"Don't bother. You can go back to the party."

"I think I told you to shut up."

He got into the bed and kissed Sanji, who didn't even try to fight back. He just motionless waited for Zoro to be done.

Giving up on it, Zoro let go and sighed.

"You really aren't going to let it all go, are you?"

"No. I'm done. I think our so-called relationship should be done too."

Zoro lay down beside him.

"Why?"

"I'll illustrate so you can understand better. See, Nami did everything in her power just to be here tonight, because Law was going to be here too. And he was absolutely thrilled to see her. That's what a real relationship looks like. You may only see each other from time to time but you compromise with the other person. You don't fucking change your mind every two hours."

"We are in the same crew, we can't be all couple-ish the whole time."

"Franky and Robin are together, do you think they act couple-ish all the time?"

Zoro didn't answer that, since it had "trap" written all over it. He really did like whatever it was Sanji and he had, even with all the mess. He liked to keep things simple.

"I'm tired of it, Zoro. Can't we just drop it? It was nice while it lasted, and now it's over. The end."

But somehow, Zoro couldn't just let it end like that.

"I don't want that."

"Why? Go find some else to torment. And if is just sex you want, I'm sure Franky and Robin wouldn't mind letting you join them from time to time."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"_Have_ _you_ ever joined them?"

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"I have no desire to see Franky naked again, thank you very much."

Zoro sighed heavily and positioned himself on top of Sanji, trapping the cook between his arms.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. Let's do it your way."

"Cut the bullshit, _marimo_. We've been fighting about this for months and you never wanted it. You don't want a relationship with _me_. It's fine, I get it. You probably should try with Tashigi-_chan_, since she is so alike your Kuina."

Zoro looked at him with anger enough to frighten anyone. Anyone except Sanji, because he was all too familiar with all of Zoro's expressions. Zoro clenched his teeth and tried to breathe right.

"Sometimes you tire me way too much."

"And that's why you shouldn't be in a relationship with me."

"When will you shut up, ero-cook? I'm saying I'll do it your way, then I'll do it your way."

"And I'm saying I don't believe you can."

"Oh, yeah? Let's make it a competition! If I ever fail you get to…" he seemed to think for a minute, but couldn't find a proper punishment.

"I get to walk away and never be bothered by you again."

Zoro was once again filled with anger. Sanji was expecting him to fail, and thus guaranteeing he would never be bothered again.

"Deal."

"Really?" Sanji was surprised. Not even for a second did he believe Zoro would accept that.

"Yeah."

And he kissed him again, and this time Sanji responded with all his body, tangling his fingers on green hair and pulling Zoro closer to him. Clothes were lost in a blink of an eye, and Sanji made a low noise of disappointment.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, impatiently.

"You looked hot on that suit."

Zoro chuckled darkly.

"Trust you to think a ridiculous piece of clothing like that can make someone hot."

Sanji grinned.

"Wonder what you saw in me, then."

Zoro groaned and forcefully shoved his cock down Sanji's troath.

"Get it nice and wet." He whispered. "It's all the lube you're getting today."

Soon, Sanji had he moaning as he sucked on Zoro in all the ways he knew the swordsman liked it. When Zoro felt it was enough, he removed his cock from Sanji's mouth and entered him in one swift move. He waited a bit, but it only took a moment before Sanji was rocking his hips beneath him, asking for some friction. Between kisses and groans, bites and moans, they both orgasmed, leaving Sanji, with cum all over.

Zoro laughed.

"Lucky for you, this is a suite."

"For me? Oh, no, lucky for you. I would just fall asleep and you would have to carry me through the hall to the bathroom, and with your sense of direction…"

"You just never shut up."

Sanji chuckled and got up. He was going to give it a shot, but that would be it. He chuckled again. Who was he kidding? He was probably never going to say it, but he loved that green haired bulky idiot.

"Keep the suit, okay?" He told Zoro before closing the door to the bathroom.

"Or?"

"Or you are not trying things my way."

Zoro snorted but didn't pursue it. Fine. If all it took for Sanji to be convinced he wanted him was to keep a damned striped suit, than he was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
